Air : Blue Monday
by Tronic
Summary: What the story might be like if Misuzu would have lived in the movie. Misuzu finally recovers almost completely from her illness and is able to be with Yukito and her mother again. But Yukito's promises may have already been broken.


No, I don't own Air. There, I said it. You've any idea how painful that was?! ; -; I'm gonna go cry now.

**Blue Monday**

_This is just something I wrote based on what happened in the movie. (Because I like the movie soo much better than the anime. Despite it blinding my fragile iris at times.) And I always got disappointed after seeing the end and seeing that Misuzu died. So this is basically my version of what could happen afterwards if she would have lived and just gone to the hospital for a while. And.. gotten well, I suppose? XD;_

Anyways, on with the show. ;3

* * *

"Gaoo..." A whimper escaped the confinement of the girl's hospital room, soft and child-like. A sound only her mother would hear. 

"Misuzu?" Haruko peeked her head around the hospital lobby's desk, hearing a faint cry echo through the hall.

The secretary looked up to Haruko, a bit curious as to what she was staring at.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh.. --Oh! No!" The woman chuckled nervously; directing her attention back to the paperwork.

"Just sign here." A nurse pointed to a small line on the document.

---

Small flaps rang in the curtains that fluttered over an open window ceil. And looming through the long, white curtains were particles of light, more seeping through each moment.

Sun shone brightly onto Misuzu's cheeks, complimenting how much more beautiful she had become over the past 3 years. Despite being locked away in that cold, lifeless hospital for so long, she never lost her enchanting golden glow.

Her messy hair fell over her eyes, shielding them from the intensity of the sun. Still barely awake, she muttered her infamous "Gao.." and opened her eyes hesitantly.

A yawn drifted from her mouth as she sat upright and inspected the world around her; moving her delicate hair follicles aside to gain a clearer view.

Without expectation, Haruko suddenly burst through Misuzu's door. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood there, struggling for words.

Misuzu, expressionless, stared blankly at her mother. As if nothing was running through her mind in that instant.

"Mommy?"...

Haruko paused. She stood there for another few seconds before reality slammed into her at full force-- She dropped the two bags she was holding, and let the balloon tied to her wrist float to the ceiling as she ran to Misuzu's side, letting all the tears run down her face.

A sparkle fell to the golden haired girl's cheek. Wrapping her arms around Haruko, letting all the words she's wanted to tell her these past few years spill out onto her as tears.

"Mommy!" She cried, and her mother cried with her. Both so caught up into the moment that it seemed as if a gust of air had just swept them off their feet, weightlessly flying. All the weights they carried for so long were now being lifted.

---

Finally, Misuzu was home again. And now it was for good. Mother nor daughter would have to suffer with the pain of being without each other ever again.

After catching up as much as humanly possible, Haruko surprised Misuzu with a meal she made herself upon learning how to cook just for her daughter; however simple ramen is. Misuzu could never refuse something made by her mother.

"Ahh.." Haruko sighed happily, starting. "You know, that Yukito came back about a year ago to see if you were healthy yet."

Misuzu blinked, and a painfully familiar pang in her heart resurfaced.

She didn't reply. Her mother realized how hard that subject must've been for her.

"Oh and ahh,.. he wanted me to tell you that he loves you." Haruko winked mischievously.

Misuzu's face turned red. The sensation in her heart was even more painful than the pain of holding Yukito would be.

"Nihaha.. I thought about him every day while I was at the hospital." She smiled softly.

Haruko laughed, "Heehe, I should've never let him stay here to begin with! Now he's stealing my daughter away."

"No! That's not true..." Misuzu began, "I thought about you twice-- three times as much!"

Her mother just smiled. Nothing could possibly take the happiness that she felt away at that moment. "Ahh.. but you love him so much," she teased, "And now you two can be together. We could use a man around the house, you know."

Misuzu's hands fell solumly to her lap. And her eyes drifted closer to the floor.

"Gao.." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Misuzu?" Haruko frowned, holding her daughter closely.

---

_Mommy and I talked about it for a while... and we both decided that it would be best if I brought Yukito-san home so we could be a whole family. Despite only knowing him for a short time, I know now that I'll never be complete without him. And it helps for mommy to have a drinking partner sometimes, too. Nihaha._

_Mommy didn't like me going alone, though... it took a while for me to talk her into it. But after all, I'll have Yukito-san when I come back. Knowing that, I can endure anything._

_...I just hope he remembers me._

Misuzu had boarded a train earlier to visit the town that Yukito said he decided to make residence in. He told Haruko that he wouldn't leave that town until Misuzu was well, and he could see her again. But however depressing it may sound, a lot can happen in just one year. It's possible that he's already moved on without her.

That's just something that Misuzu likes to refrain from thinking about.

A heavy mind, and a hurting heart, Misuzu traveled for 2 hours on the train to reach her destination. Weary when she arrived, that didn't stop her from searching late into the night to find Yukito.

And at about 9:30 pm, after hours of searching, she found his home.

And as if her heart beating up in her throat wasn't uncomfortable enough, she was so scared and nervous that she struggled to reach the doorbell.

She gulped. Hesitating only a moment afterwards to ring him to her, so to speak.

The door opened, and as it did, she felt her every fiber burst into a thousand pieces. It was difficult to even breath in that split second.

"May I hel-..."

There was a long pause between the two... the man standing in the doorway, and the girl standing in the cold.

Yukito stood there- motionless. Speechless. Without words. Without even an expression.

Misuzu clutched the piece of paper that her mother had wrote Yukito's address on tightly in her hands. What was she suppose to say.

"Yukito-san..." She whispered with a lump in her throat- a single tear falling from her eye.

"Misu...zu..."

"... Should I have not come?" She cried, shaking and failing to wipe all the tears away.

The grayish-haired man felt as if he had just been stabbed in the stomach. Even he struggled to hold back the tears.

"I'm so relieved..." He sobbed; unable to control his emotions anymore.

He was about to take Misuzu in his arms, hold her as he longed to for three agonizing years, but reality hit him- sending a jolt through his body and mind.

"Yukito-sa--"

"Yukito?" Misuzu was interrupted by the call of another woman's voice.

And reality then hit her as well.

"Who is this?" The woman questioned, peeking her head around the door.

Misuzu's arms fell to her sides, and swayed as a gust of cold air rushed past her.

A moment past, Yukito and Misuzu's eyes focused to each other. They knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"No one..." He replied coldly and closed the door.

Time had stopped for Misuzu. Everything she lived for suddenly felt like it vanished. And as the wind blew her tears away, it also blew away what was left of any hope in her heart.

Life had no meaning anymore.

---

_For three painful years... I endured so much.. just so I could see mommy's happy face, and so I could finally be happy with the person I loved. But I failed... and... Yukito forgot about me._

_... I just hope he lives happily with his new reason to be._

After his wife had fallen asleep, Yukito couldn't take it anymore. He had to find her.

Or at the very least.. clear his head.

"How could I do this to her..." He thought, hating himself so much in that moment.

He ran and ran, running blindly through the town. Down the boardwalks and standing motionless on the ocean front, crying his heart out. The least he could do would be to rip his eyes from their sockets so he couldn't cry anymore. Or cut his heart from his chest and give it to her as a desperate plea for forgiveness.

Another hour of walking around randomly like a stray dog quickly past. And Yukito eventually found himself walking around in circles.

"She's gone..."

The thought was enough to make him fall to his knees in grief. Hanging his head low, holding himself. He was a wreck. He wanted to die.

"_If I can't find her... I don't want to live in this disgusting excuse of a world anymore. An angel on earth... and I failed her._" He thought, his eyes closed so tightly, not a single tear could escape anymore. He wouldn't let them escape anymore.

"Yukito-..san..."

A frail, familiar voice called out to him.

He whipped his head around, looking around him desperately as he finally allowed the last of his tears to run down his face.

"Misuzu?! Misuzu?!" He was frantic, sure that she was there.

Yukito fell back to his knees, crying and crying. Sobbing harder every passing moment that she wasn't there.

"I'm going insane..." He whispered to himself.

What broke through the darkness just then was the only thing that could possibly hope to save him from himself. He opened his eyes...

And there she was, staring back at him.

The wind gusted past them once again, causing her golden locks to flutter across his face. It was the most blissful sensation he had felt since the last time he held her in his arms.

Shaking, his heart racing, his eyes widened and his teeth chattering, he wrapped himself around her. A shield from the world... He held tightly, so tightly- he ensured himself that she would never leave his side ever again.

She held him closely, even though she was weak and still ill. She held him as tightly as she could. They could never be as close as they either wanted to. It wasn't physically possible.

They sobbed together. The heat of each other's breath warmed them, it made bearing the cold wind possible.

Only after a few moments of reuniting, Yukito rose his head and stared back down into her beautiful, deep-blue eyes. No tears were left to be shed. And she gazed back into his handsome yellow eyes, wanting nothing more than to sit in that position forever. Yet he couldn't bear it anymore. He needed them-- Her soft and fragile lips. He needed them to belong to him, and she needed his to belong to her.

He leaned down ever so slowly, being as gentle as possible. The thought of harming her again was unbearable.

And a moment later, they both received what they yearned for so desperately.

Moments past, and still caught up in their swirling moment of unity, passion never made them feel so alive. Yukito took his hands and held Misuzu's cheeks in his palms as she rested herself against his chest-- still allowing the kiss to continue and their emotions flourished like a flower in Spring.

Finally they broke, needing to inhale almost as much as they needed to feel each other's breath rushing down one another's neck.

They sat there for a while.. letting the crisp Autumn air clear their lungs.

Yukito's thoughts weight harshly on his wife, but his heart was heavy for Misuzu. So heavy, he felt that it would burst soon.

It was obvious who he wanted and loved the most. But his mind couldn't let go of that thought that was tormenting him..

_My beautiful angel, Misuzu.. you deserve more, so much more. And I feel as if I deserve nothing... how could I be considered worthy of an angel if I committed such a sin._

After laying there together until morning in sinnful bliss, Yukito realized he had to make a hard decision. He knew what he had to do...

And months after struggling to be freed, Yukito returned to Kami with Misuzu. His marriage was one sided as it was, and only a filler for the hole left in his heart after Misuzu left so long ago. Now the all the holes could be filled, and life would go on for them the way it should have before.

And finally, Misuzu became Misuzu Kunisaki.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you got this far without getting bored, I applaud you.

I also heavily recommend this series if you've never seen it before. Most people prefer the anime, but I myself prefer the movie as to the anime or video game because the movie is just more romantic and focuses more on Yukito and Misuzu. Something that I felt the anime was missing.

I know it's not the best, but hey, at least I can say I tried. n-n

PS: This was re-submitted after I felt it was necessary to add another note at the beginning so I wouldn't confuse anyone and to fix spelling errors.


End file.
